reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The French Wars of Religion
The French Wars of Religion took place from 1562–1598 and were primarily fought between French Catholics and Protestants. The conflict involved the factional disputes between the aristocratic houses of France, such as the House of Bourbon and House of Guise, and both sides received assistance from foreign sources. King Philip signed the Treaty of Vaucelles with King Henry II of France in 1556. Based on the terms of the treaty, the territory of the Franche-Comté was to be relinquished to Philip. However, the treaty was broken shortly afterwards. France and Spain waged war in northern France and Italy over the following years. Spanish victory led to the Treaty of Cateau-Cambresis in which France recognised Spanish sovereignty over the Franche-Comté. Season Two * The Lamb and the Slaughter The Dark Riders and The Devil's Mark are introduced by the Catholics to identify Protestants, often resulting in their deaths. * Blood for Blood Scotland is revealed to be in a religious war, and possibly already taken over by Protestants. Meanwhile Emile Condé is murdered by a group of Catholics for being Protestant. A small act of war, as his is the nephew of King Antoine of Navarre and Prince of the blood, ouis Condé *The Prince of the Blood Scotland has been confirmed to be reforming as a Protestant country. Meanwhile King Francis has unknowingly begun the The French Wars of Religion by signing the edict Lord Narcisse brought before him. This, making it illegal to be Protestant. *Terror of the Faithful The Protestants begin to fight back against the crown. With rebels killing a Protestant Minister to frame the Catholic king and Queen. * Acts of War Severin and two other men sneak into the castle, ready to kill King Francis and possibly his son John Philip in an act of High Treason. However when unable to find him, they Rape his Catholic Queen instead. * Mercy King Francis ordered the death of 21 Protestants, with more possibly off screen, in possible connection to the attack on the castle. Any known novels, including Lord Aloysius Castleroy were detained for questioning. * Getaway Louis Condé was chased down by The Dark Riders and branded as a Protestant, while Sebastian branded Randall with The Devil's Mark on the Royal Crowns' behalf. * Banished Lord Aloysius Castleroy's family and wife Greer and banished from court for their involvment in supplying money to Protestant rebels. * Tasting Revenge Lord Castleroy has been captured and will be imprisoned for life for his role in unknowingly helping Protestant rebels. * Abandoned 40 radicals, and French Guards were killed in an attack on a Catholic Church, while 19 Chior Boys were taken hostage in an act of terrorism. Louis Condé legally marries Queen Elizabeth after Mary rejects him via proxy wedding. * Fugitive Louis Condé is then declared King Louis of France by Protestant rebels. * The Siege Louis Condé openly declares war with King Francis, with the backing of England, and creating Civil War within France. * Burn Louis Condé was defeated, and captured, but soon escaped the death penalty with help from Queen Elizabeth. Season Three History * April 3, 1559 King Henry signed the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis with King Charles V and England, ending The Italian Wars. * 22 June 1557 The treaty was sealed by the betrothal of Princess Elisabeth to King Philip II of Spain. Commanders and leaders Protestants: Queen Elizabeth of England King Antoine of Navarre Louis Condé of France Catholics: House of Habsburg House of Guise King Philip of Spain Catherine de' Medici of France King Charles IX of France King Henry III of France Henry IV of France Related Pages Category:Historical Category:Historical Events Category:War Category:Event